


Disgusted

by starksnotdead



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice One Shots [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Sappy, VictUuri, Yuuri and Victor can't keep their hands off each other, and Yurio hates it, implied otabek x yuri, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnotdead/pseuds/starksnotdead
Summary: in which yurio is disgusted by how sickeningly in love yuuri and victor arejust a short one shot bc i had this idea and wanted to roll with it. might add into a later fic.





	Disgusted

**Author's Note:**

> y'all seem to be enjoying my works, which is greatly appreciated lol, so here's a little something i wrote last night.

Yurio had walked in on Victor and his fiance making out more times than he would care to admit. Luckily enough for him, his adolescence wasn't completely destroyed (read: he didn't see any dicks he didn't intend to see), but he was still decently scarred. Victor apparently couldn't handle ten minutes without his tongue down Yuuri's throat. It was absolutely disgusting, and Yurio had voiced many times, but nobody seemed to care.

"That's it!" the teen shouted as he walked into the flat to be greeted with PG-13 action on the couch. "You two have a room, and you should use it!"

"We do," Victor said as he pulled away from Yuuri, lips swollen, "and we use it quite frequently." Yuuri flushed a bright red and hit Victor's chest in rebuttal.

Yurio gagged, making his way to the fridge. "I don't care to hear about you and Katsudon's sex life, thank you very much. I hear - and see - enough of it as it is." He scanned the contents of the refrigerator in distaste. "Maybe you should spend less time doing. . . _that_ , and more time buying groceries." He grabbed the last package of frozen piroshkis, and waltzed to the microwave.

Victor sat up on his elbows, gently moving his fiance off his lap. "You don't even live here," he replied pointedly. "What are you doing anyway?"

Yurio shrugged, setting the timer. "I don't like it at Yakov's. Everything is _skating, skating, skating,_ 24/7. I've always done something wrong. I'll admit, it's pretty entertaining to watch that one vein popping out of his temple, though." He flopped down on the couch and flicked on the TV, flipping through the various channels of bad Russian sitcoms. "Ew, who turned on the subtitles?" Yurio groaned, fumbling to turn them off again.

"I'm learning," Yuuri said defensively. He stood, lacing his fingers with Victor's and forcing the man to rise as well. "Do you really want microwave piroshkis? I was going to make dinner."

Yurio shrugged. "Don't bother. I don't want any. I'm not all that hungry anyway, just wanted a snack." He let out a cheer as the words disappeared from the screen.

"You only love me for my food and my TV," Victor cried dramatically.

"First of all, I don't love you," the teen insisted, flipping his long blond hair out of his eyes. "Second of all, it's the biggest flatscreen I've ever seen in my entire life, _and_ it's 4K! What do you expect?"

Victor let his shoulders pull up and then flop down. He flashed the boy a small smile as he followed Yuuri into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, when Yurio still hadn't heard a single noise from the couple apparently preparing dinner, he leaned back to peek around the corner. What he was greeted with was less than pleasant.

"Sweet baby Jesus! That's disgusting, Victor!" The two jumped off each other. "You're ruining my innocence."

"What innocence?" Victor asked with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "You hang out with that one boy - Otabek, is it? - far too often."

Yurio flushed a dark red. "That's not what it is!" he shouted. "We're friends!"

Victor nodded and hummed. "Okay, whatever you say, Yura."

Yurio decided he'd be better off ignoring the infuriating man, and turned his attention back to the TV. The microwave beeped and he stood in a flash. "My piroshkis!" He hurried to grab them. As he turned around, sitting on the couch were Yuuri and Victor. Yuuri was seated on Victor's lap, and by the state of his blush, the things Victor was whispering to him were not things Yurio wanted to hear _ever._

"I'm leaving!" Yurio declared, stomping towards the door with his piroshkis.

Victor laughed. "Still not your house."

Yurio flipped him the bird. "I'm off to Otabek's. See you losers never."

"Be safe!" Yuuri yelled after him.

"Use condoms!"

Yurio flung some choice Russian swears at Victor, and slammed the door behind him, the laughter of his two now _least_ favorite people echoing after him. Not that they were ever his favorite. At least, not that Victor could prove.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, feel free to check out my other yuri!!! on ice works! i've currently posted another one shot in this series, called home, and a chaptered fic called how to be a heartbreaker (five chapters so far, updates every sunday)


End file.
